


В бегах от прошлого

by maily



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 00:08:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15651741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maily/pseuds/maily
Summary: Уилл прятался, но прошлое все равно нашло его.





	В бегах от прошлого

I

 

Нью-Йорк,1998 год

Уилл все прокручивал в голове разговор с заказчиком: вроде вышло нормально, а вроде бы нет. Боже. Столько лет рисовать иллюстрации и в итоге все равно сомневаться в каждом сказанном слове. Из разговора с мистером Урисом Уилл уже мало что помнил — благо, что всегда носил с собой блокнот, в который дословно записывал пожелания клиентов.

Урису нужны были птицы. Для книги по курсу орнитологии. Точно.

Уилл сжал кулак в кармане. Потоптался еще на станции метро, нервно ожидая поезд. Хотелось добраться до дома как можно скорее и уже выбросить тяжелый день из головы. Вдобавок ко всему давило осознание, что лето кончалось. Август постепенно прощался с Нью-Йорком, и даже листья деревьев в центральном парке кое-где пожелтели.

Уилл ненавидел холод.

Поезд с шумом пронесся мимо, остановился и приглашающе раскрыл двери вагона. Уилл сел на место сразу у выхода и блаженно прикрыл глаза, расслабив спину и полностью обмякнув на сидении. Не глядя достал наушники, воткнул в плеер и завел рандом.

Так намного лучше. Нью-Йорк ему нравился, но городской шум временами был просто невыносим. Особенно под вечер. Уилла часто мучили головные боли, но он уже научился справляться с ними без оксикодона. Доктор Мюррей бы гордился им, да только Уилл все никак не мог найти время, чтобы заскочить на чай.  
Мысленно он вернулся к заказу и прокрутил в голове варианты: с книгами работать было легче всего — следишь за описанием, вчитываешься в текст, и подробная, детальная картинка сама возникает в голове во всех красках. 

Мистер Урис казался приятным человеком: сдержанным, вежливым, деловитым. Он знал, чего хотел. Таких заказчиков Уилл обожал.  
Станции сменялись одна за другой, люди ходили мимо, место справа от Уилла то освобождалось, то было занято снова. Он ни разу не открыл глаз. Ритуал по возвращению спокойствия всегда был важен.

Дома нужно будет открыть черновик учебника и пару часов почитать научные статьи.

Уилл дернулся, он почувствовал на себе изучающий взгляд даже с закрытыми глазами. Даже с закрытыми глазами. Взгляд этот ощущался как толстый неприятный слой на коже — легкий холодок, неуютная дрожь. Уилл осторожно посмотрел на ряд сидений напротив.

Белокурая девчонка с глубокими карими глазами внимательно пялилась на него. Не стесняясь и не пытаясь спрятаться. Уилл удивленно выдохнул, подозрительно разглядывая ее лицо. 

Молоденькая. Симпатичная. В короткой джинсовой юбке и смешных носках с голубыми оборками. 

Он смущенно оторвал взгляд от ее стройных ног и снова посмотрел на улыбающееся лицо. Кажется, они не встречались раньше.  
Они молча изучали друг друга, и Уилл совсем растерялся: он примерно помнил всех своих коллег из издательств; помнил заказчиков; помнил даже мелкие проекты, которые случайно попадали ему в руки.

Девчонки среди знакомых точно не было. Он отвернулся, облизнул нервно губы.

Выходить нужно было через одну станцию, и Уилл облегченно выдохнул. Нью-Йорк — город большой и разномастный, кого только не встретишь на улицах. Это нормально, что люди смотрят друг на друга.

Но тягучий взгляд незнакомки был другим — не просто скользящим по лицам прохожих, рассеянным, с каким сам Уилл обычно смотрел на людей. Взгляд был внимательным и требовательным. Словно говорил:

Ну что, Уилл, ты вспомнил меня?

И Уилл понятия не имел, как реагировать.

Вагон остановился. Двери со скрипом разъехались в разные стороны, и Уилл торопливо вышел на станцию метро. Оборачиваться не стал, молодая девушка вряд ли пошла бы за взрослым парнем поздно вечером.

Не снимая наушников, Уилл двинулся к выходу.

Пока он протискивался сквозь толпу на лестнице, пока переходил дорогу на перекрестке, пока думал, стоит ли забежать в магазин, что находился по пути, ощущение чужого взгляда вернулось. Оно настигло его, когда он сворачивал к своему дому.

Уилл резко остановился и обернулся, всматриваясь в почти безлюдную улицу за собой. Белые носки с оборками сразу бросились ему в глаза. Потом — потертые кеды. А мгновением позже — выразительный взгляд карих глаз.

До боли знакомых и незнакомых одновременно. Уилл проглотил тяжелый ком в горле, который появился, как только он вспомнил о человеке, который в свое время смотрел на него точно так же.

Уилл бы не хотел встретиться с Майком. Никогда больше. Не после всего.

Черт.

Прошло почти сколько... шесть лет? Пожалуйста, перестань. Уилл сдернул с себя наушники и запихнул их в сумку вместе с плеером. Девушка уверенно шла ему навстречу, улыбаясь открыто и чуть-чуть застенчиво.

— Привет... Извини, если я тебя смутила, — голос ей не подходил — низкий, бархатный. — Мне показалось знакомым твое лицо, когда я увидела тебя в метро. Уильям Байерс?

Нахмурившись, Уилл кивнул.

Возможно, он и вправду рисовал ей иллюстрацию к какой-нибудь забавной статье. Или выполнял мелкий заказ на открытки.  
— А ты?..

— Холли Уилер, — она протянула ему руку с ярким розовым маникюром.

Уилл будто врос в асфальт под собой. Все тело налилось тяжестью, и сердце гулко застучало в груди, набирая скорость.  
— Я сестра...

— Майка, — хрипло прошептал он, а затем взял себя в руки и повторил громче. — Майка Уилера, да?

Он спешно пожал ее руку, на ощупь она была удивительно гладкой и нежной. Уилл дернулся, как при ожоге. Холли вроде бы не заметила его смятения.

Никакой открытки Уилл для нее не рисовал. Призрак из прошлого.

— Да, верно. Вы общались в школе. Я просто видела твое фото у него дома, когда приезжала на Рождество в Питтсбург. Так бы и не узнала.

Губы Уилла дрогнули. Майк хранил его фото? В доме, где жил с Джейн? Серьезно?

Сколько они не виделись? Шесть лет. Когда говорили последний раз? Три года назад. В декабре девяносто пятого года Уилл по совету доктора Мюррея закрывал гештальты. Ушел с нелюбимой подработки в подозрительном рекламном агентстве, где его все-таки кинули на деньги; прервал тяжелую и скучную вереницу свиданий с Полли Уокер с курсов дизайна, признавшись ей, что никакого притяжения между ними все-таки нет; закончил шариться по сомнительным барам, где зависал через день; и наконец — позвонил Майку Уилеру, чтобы сказать ему, что в случившемся нет ничьей вины.

Хотя потом, спустя год, а может быть и меньше, Уилл осознал, что Майк был виноват. Майк всегда был виноват, потому что не мог контролировать свои решения.  
Уилл поднял глаза на Холли и почти сдался: вот почему эти карие глаза показались ему знакомыми.

Брат и сестра. Уилеры.

Это судьба у него такая, да?

— О. Понятно, — глухо ответил он. — Ты здесь живешь? В Нью-Йорке?

— Да, я приехала поступать, — закивала Холли. — Живу с соседками недалеко отсюда. Твоя станция, правда, мне не подходит, надо проехать чуть дальше, но я не могла не поздороваться.

— Куда поступаешь? — Уилл избегал смотреть ей в глаза и потому пялился на обшарпанные дома Бруклина вокруг.

— На исторический и на журналистику. Вступительные уже прошли, жду результатов. Ты извини, если я тебя напугала или что-то такое...

— Нет, нет, не волнуйся об этом. Просто давно не встречал никого из Хокинса. Как там дела?

— Все отлично, — она поправила юбку, принялась крутить одну из железных заклепок между пальцами, и Уиллу стало легче: неловко было не ему одному. — Хокинс разрастается. Помнишь Стар-молл и новый кинотеатр сразу за ним? Сейчас торговых центров уже три, как и кинотеатров. Вырубили лес на западе, строят новые дома. Отремонтировали парк. Тебе стоит посмотреть на это.

— Звучит потрясающе. Как-нибудь обязательно, — сказал Уилл из вежливости. В Хокинс он вряд ли когда-нибудь вернется.

Они замолчали, стоя рядом друг с другом посреди темной улицы, и Уилл незаметно разглядывал Холли: он помнил ее еще ребенком, вечно любопытной младшей сестрой Майка. Когда они уезжали всем радиоклубом кто куда навстречу взрослой жизни из Хокинса в 1989 году, Холли было всего десять.

Логично, что Уилл знал ее плохо, а если быть совсем точным, не знал о ней ничего. Есть люди в жизни, с которыми вы вроде бы часто пересекались, но никогда не были значимыми друг для друга. Вот оно.

Кому скажи, что Уилл Байерс случайно столкнулся с уже взрослой Холли Уилер в Нью-Йорке... Разве жизнь не удивительна?

— Наверное, мне пора. Было приятно поболтать, — затараторила Холли, нарушив тишину.

— Давай я провожу тебя? Время уже позднее.

— Да нет, не нужно. Мне доехать совсем немного, да и соседки уже ждут дома.

— Хотя бы до станции?

Холли склонила голову набок. Улыбнулась. Все-таки согласилась.

— Ну ладно. Давай.

Они зашагали в обратную сторону. Мысли Уилла в голове образовали настоящий вихрь из прошлого и настоящего. Он жил в Нью-Йорке уже пять лет. Год перед этим — сидел в Портленде. Поступил на факультет дизайна и ушел с первого же курса. Майк тогда прожил с ним до мая, а потом уехал на целое лето. Уилл знал куда. Гребаный Питтсбург.

Джейн всегда звала Майка.

— Волшебный город, не находишь? — Холли вдохновлено осматривалась вокруг.

Уилл вздрогнул. Питтсбург был ужасным городом. Портленд был не лучше. Нью-Йорк — вот настоящее спасение, если хочешь затеряться и не отсвечивать ни для кого из прошлого. Хотя...

Прошлое все равно успешно настигало его, как бы Уилл ни прятался.

Он грустно улыбнулся и посмотрелна идущую рядом Холли.

— Нью-Йорк — отличный город. Город возможностей. Когда я переехал сюда, то был чуть старше, чем ты сейчас, и город впечатлил меня не меньше.

— Майк предлагал остаться в Питтсбурге. Колледжи есть. Все есть. Да и у них неплохой домик почти в центре, — Холли беззаботно размахивала руками в разные стороны; легкий шаг, уверенная походка — она напоминала маленькое улыбчивое солнце.

Про Майка и Джейн и дом почти в центре города Уилл слушать не хотел. Он и так потратил много сил, чтобы выйти целым из этой истории и больше не чувствовать боли.

— Нью-Йорк лучше. Тебе тут понравится.

— Ты не против, если я попрошу у тебя номер? У меня никого из знакомых здесь нет. Сам знаешь, Нэнси с Джонатаном сейчас в Сан-Франциско, готовят очередную выставку. Мне кажется, они останутся в Калифорнии навсегда.

— Все может быть. Давай ты лучше запишешь мне свой? Я позвоню тебе, как только станет полегче с работой.

Холли быстро заглянула в свою сумку-мешок и, пошарив, вытащила потрепанный блокнот и ручку.

— А где ты работаешь?

— Подрабатываю. То тут, то там. Знаешь Айс Бук и Персей? Иногда помогаю с комиксами.

— Вау. Ты рисуешь?

Уилл неловко примял волосы на затылке — дурацкий жест, выдающий волнение и от которого отучиться так и не вышло.

— Да. Я иллюстратор.

— Офигеть. Это безумно круто.

Холли протянула ему сложенный пополам лист с номером телефона. Уилл сразу же сунул его в карман куртки.

— Позвонишь на днях? Я бы прогулялась днем. Расскажешь про работу.

— Хорошо. До встречи, Холли.

Она помахала ему и побежала вниз по лестнице, ведущей в подземку. 

Уилл тупо застыл на улице. Холодало. Ветер сорвал листья с деревьев у дороги, и они маленьким вихрем пронеслись мимо.

Как бы некрасиво это ни выглядело, но Уилл не собирался звонить. Его размеренная, выстроенная огромными усилиями жизнь не выдержала бы новых потрясений.  
Уилл не ставил на себе крест. Нет. Просто он... испытывал трудности.

По жизни. Уилл горько усмехнулся.

Сейчас трудности он переживал пусть и не с той легкостью, к какой стремился в идеале, но все же лучше, чем в девяносто первом году и ранее.

Тогда Майк был рядом. И это было лучшее и одновременно худшее время в жизни Уилла. Хотя Изнанка, что случилась со всеми ними пятнадцать лет назад, была настоящим кошмаром. Но Уилл не помнил ее детально. Уже не помнил.

А вот ее последствия и отголоски, которые преследовали его все эти годы, Уилл помнил. Как помнил и лицо Майка, даже если не видел его уже шесть лет.

Веснушки на носу, прямой и гордый профиль, глубокие карие глаза. Интересно, какой Майк сейчас? Отпустил ли свои кудри? Или теперь носит ежик?

Уилл помнил его горячие губы. Запах. Прикосновения. Особенно в те кошмарные ночи, когда Уилла накрывало приступами, и он мог нести бред несколько часов подряд. Майк был рядом.

— Хватит, — оборвал себя Уилл. — Хватит.

Он спрятал руки в карманы куртки и медленным шагом двинулся в сторону дома. Бумажка с номером Холли колола пальцы.

II

 

Птицы заняли больше времени, чем Уилл планировал. Сначала они с мистером Урисом придумали целый разворот. Потом — по рисунку на каждую пятую страницу. Совы, перепелки, снегири, овсянки. Много птиц. Длинный список.

Уилл по вечерам без конца мучил учебник и затем садился за иллюстрации. Кофе, утренний душ, заказ издательства. Птицы.

Снова кофе. Утренний душ. Птицы.

Птицы. Опять птицы.

Бумажка с номером Холли висела на пробковой доске над столом. Уилл не выбросил ее — не смог. Оставлять Холли растерянной в Нью-Йорке одну в такой важный и нервный момент в жизни, как поступление, не хотелось.

Уилл закусил губу.

Что сказал бы Майк, узнай он, что Уилл и Холли общаются? А разве не плевать, что бы он сказал? Уилл порывался набрать ее номер несколько раз за неделю и всегда тормозил. О чем разговаривать с сестрой Майка? Обсуждать новости?

Уилл пропал с радаров давно. Как съехал с квартирки в Куинсе.

Лукас затерялся в мире юриспруденции в Юте, и они перестали общаться еще года три назад. Дастин стал биологом — они созванивались на позапрошлое Рождество, и Уилл в порыве тоски по другу даже пообещал как-нибудь доехать до Техаса.

Макс работала детским тренером в Эл-Эй. Пожалуй, она была единственной, кто настаивал на общении, упорно присылала ему открытки с нарисованными скейтерами. Звонила чаще остальных — хотя бы раз в полгода, а Уилл повел себя как козел.

Переехал и не сообщил новый номер.

Пусть это было эгоистично, пусть было неправильно, но он на автомате зачищал все связи, что были между ним и Хокинсом. Между ним и Майком. Между ним и Джейн.  
Исключение составляла лишь мама, само собой. Она приезжала к нему в гости трижды за последние четыре года, и Уилл всегда старался выглядеть достойно. Улыбаться. Говорить, что все хорошо.

Ведь все и было хорошо — сейчас, это точно. Намного лучше, чем когда он остался один, разбитый и брошенный в Куинсе. Жалкий.

В четверг Уилл понес заказ мистеру Урису и, наконец, решился позвонить Холли. Если она не ответит, то звонить он больше не станет и выбросит листок в мусорный бак у офиса.

На третий гудок Холли подняла трубку.

— Да?

— Привет, это Уилл Байерс. Мы встретились на прошлой неделе.

— А-а-а, привет! Я уже думала, что ты не позвонишь. Было бы грустно, — голос Холли был веселым. Уилл сам не заметил, как улыбнулся.

— Извини, было много работы. Хочешь увидеться сегодня? — Уилл чиркал на листочке всякие завитушки. Рука дрожала.

Он понятия не имел, что делать дальше, потом, когда они с Холли встретятся где-нибудь в Проспект-парке.

— С удовольствием, — произнесла она. — Назови адрес, я подъеду через полтора часа.

Они договорились встретиться у ворот Проспект-парка, как Уилл и планировал. День выдался на удивление теплым, даже жарким. Солнце припекало спину, так что Уилл снял куртку.

Он нервничал. Тело будто вибрировало.

Уилл подумал купить им мороженое, пока будет сидеть и ждать на лавке, но отказался от своей идеи: вдруг Холли не любила мороженое?  
Создавать неловкие ситуации не хотелось. Сама их встреча была одной сплошной неловкой ситуацией.

Холли опоздала на десять минут: прибежала вся растрепанная и цветущая. Уилл не мог оторвать глаз от ее длинной ярко-голубой юбки, пока они здоровались и прогулочным шагом шли к парку.

По большей части они молчали, и если сначала это молчание беспокоило Уилла, то после получаса спокойной ходьбы по аккуратным дорожкам и тропинкам он расслабился. Холли умело создавала атмосферу покоя. Комфорта. Она улыбалась и нюхала цветы, задорно бегала от одной клумбы к другой и бесконечно восторгалась Нью-Йорком. Не требовала от Уилла быть активным собеседником. Не напирала с вопросами — вообще ни о чем не спрашивала, а говорила сама, и Уилл был ей благодарен.

Рассказывала про соседок: Беверли работала в книжном магазине и каждый вечер сидела с очередным детективом на подоконнике в своей спальне. Грета же пропадала на учебе, она училась на экономическом факультете в Колумбийском университете. Холли нравилась жизнь в большом городе. Она быстро привыкла.

Уилл смотрел на нее, поражаясь энергии, что излучала Холли одним только видом. Когда-то Уилл был таким же, но его батарейка, увы, сейчас почти села.

Они выбрались из парка после пяти. Уилл предложил съездить в музей естественной истории, посмотреть на динозавров. Просторные прохладные залы и тишина.  
Прекрасное место. Холли с какой-то ребяческой радостью согласилась. Они слонялись по залам до самого закрытия: читали вывески вслух, стояли, наклонившись, возле экспонатов древности в застекленных витринах. Изучали наконечники и вещи с раскопок.

Холли фотографировала каждый шаг на свой кодак.

Она была чем-то средним между Нэнси и Майком. Уилл смотрел на Холли. Изучал. Говорила она уверенно и временами слишком жестко — как Нэнси, когда та отстаивала свое мнение. Поджимала губы и успокаивалась совсем как Майк: задумчивость мягко набегала на ее лицо. Веселая, не напрягающая болтливость — это было уже ее собственное качество. Взгляд карих глаз — осмысленный, глубокий; тонкие изящные пальцы с бледно-фиолетовым лаком на ногтях; ключицы, видневшиеся из-под сарафана на лямках; скромная россыпь веснушек — все пробуждало в Уилле восторг и умиление.

Он боялся своих эмоций.

Утомившись, они присели за столик на веранде маленькой кофейни, когда вернулись обратно в Бруклин.

— Капучино и...

— Молочный коктейль, — попросила Холли.

Официант принял их заказ. Уилл вытянул ноги под столом, так, чтобы не коснуться Холли. Она подула на челку, что упала на глаза, и Уилл, сам не зная, зачем, протянул руку к ее лицу.

Дрожащим и осторожным движением он убрал выбившуюся из косы прядь волос ей за ухо.

И мир в ту секунду застыл: пропал шум дороги, пропала музыка из кафе, пропало ощущение живого города вокруг них. Уилл лишь чувствовал мягкость волос Холли на своей коже, тепло, что исходило от ее тела. Она посмотрела на него широко открытыми глазами и улыбнулась.

Вернул Уилла обратно в реальный мир стук подноса о стол: парнишка расставил перед ними кружки. Холли все еще тягуче смотрела на Уилла. Он заметил, что она стала дышать чаще: грудь судорожно вздымалась и опускалась.

Жар прилил к шее, свернулся и тонкой струей разлился по животу, а потом — по бедрам. Уилл выпрямился на стуле.

— Можно трубочку? — уточнила Холли своим удивительным низким голосом. И Уилл пришел в себя окончательно. — Тебе нужно?

— Нет, спасибо.

Он взялся за ручку чашки и коротко подул на кофе, прежде чем сделать глоток.

III

 

— Здесь бардак, — виновато пробормотал Уилл, наблюдая за Холли, которая осторожно прошла в гостиную. Всюду валялась бумага. Рисунки. Мятые рисунки. Лежали стопкой книги по живописи. Уилл не убирался очень давно — работы в последнее время было больше, чем обычно.

— Здесь чудесно, — выдохнула она.

— Знаешь, — Холли провела ладонью по обивке дивана, присела на подлокотник. — Творчество — это очень здорово. Ты говоришь — бардак, а я вижу здесь душу.  
Уилл оглянулся на сваленный в кучи хлам. Да, творческий хлам, но все равно — просто хлам.

— Со стороны люди часто идеализирует профессию художника.

— Понятно, что у вас тоже бывают кризисы.

Ох, еще какие, мрачно подумал Уилл.

— Хочешь чего-нибудь выпить? Есть лимонад.

Они присели на диван вместе, каждый держал в руке запотевший стакан ледяного лимонада. Холли медленно пила, изучая стены в квартире Уилла. Он не красил их сам и не разрисовывал, обычная синяя краска, доставшаяся еще от прошлых хозяев. Только повесил картины, которые рисовал еще в колледже: пейзажи, всякая абстракция, натюрморты.

Уилл раньше рисовал больше. Особенно — Майка. Но все портреты он выбросил еще в девяносто втором году.

Рукой, пока ставил стакан на столик, Уилл случайно коснулся колена Холли под тонкой тканью юбки. Ощущение было ярким — Уилл не смог вспомнить, когда касался девушки последний раз. Когда вообще касался другого человека, и когда в последний раз другой человек был так близок к нему, как Холли сейчас.

Он прокашлялся и немного отодвинулся. Холли заметила, с интересом прищурилась.

— Почему журналистика и исторический?

— Мм,— протянула она. — Еще в Хокинсе я писала статьи для школьной газеты. Мелочи, зарисовки. Знаешь, про овощную ярмарку каждый май или отчет о выпускном. И ходила в кружок истории. Она увлекает. Но знать нужно много.

— Моя голова бы не вынесла, — прохрипел Уилл.

Холли рассмеялась, откинувшись на спинку мягкого дивана. У нее были ямочки на щеках. Прямо как у Нэнс.

— Моя тоже еле справляется. Не знаю... у меня нет цели. Не знаю, кем я хочу стать и что я хочу делать. Пока что. Просто плыву по течению.

Юбка пошла складками у бедер, потому что Холли закинула ногу на ногу. Уилл поражался и восхищался собой одновременно — он умел обращать внимание на людей.

—Ты всегда знал, что будешь иллюстратором?

— Я знал, что буду рисовать. У нас это семейное. Джонатан с малых лет тянулся к фотоаппарату. Я же не расставался с карандашом.

— По-хорошему завидую вам, — она размяла шею ладонью, выпрямила спину и со стоном откинулась обратно. Уилл видел, как качнулись бусы у нее на шее.

В тон сережкам.

— Ты тоже определишься. Из колледжа всегда можно уйти. Я сначала учился в Портленде.

— В Портленде?! — удивилась Холли.

— Да, там...

Там...

Туда они с Майком свалили ото всех. Далекий и маленький штат Мэн. Тихий и спокойный. Он стал их убежищем — с потрясающими ночами наедине, с подготовкой к экзаменам, с пьяными разговорами и объятиями. Майк метил в математический и даже прошел, но передумал в последний момент. Уилл помнил все, будто это было вчера: как они ссорились, кружа в тесной съемной комнате, которую нашли в первые дни приезда.

Ссорились. И Уилл уговаривал его подумать и сходить на учебу. Но Майк был непреклонен — ему не понравились преподаватели в приемной комиссии, и он забрал документы сразу после оглашения результатов.

Ох, как Уилл злился...

— Там что? — спросила Холли, и Уилл вздрогнул.

— Там был неплохой университет, — промямлил Уилл. — Куда пойдем сегодня?

Они выбрали парк аттракционов через восемь кварталов отсюда. Карусели были чуть обшарпаны и тем самым очаровательны. Холли кричала на американских горках. Уилл обнял ее разок, когда они крутились в гигантских плюшках вокруг своей оси. В тире он позорно проиграл и не попал по цели, зато Холли выбила три из пяти бутылок и получила в подарок маленькую игрушечную собаку.

Она прижимала ее к груди, пока они, уставшие, разгоряченные от эмоций и впечатлений, шли по парку.

— Ты не выглядишь на свой возраст.

— Ты не первая, кто так говорит, — Уилл погладил себя по подбородку. Даже борода у него росла плохо, неравномерно, поэтому Уилл всегда брился.

— Я бы дала тебе двадцать три. Не больше.

— Приятно, спасибо.

От Холли пахло клубникой. Цветочными духами. Сахарной ватой, которую они ели в перерывах между комнатой смеха и лабиринтом.

Уилл давно не чувствовал себя настолько живым. Давно не говорил так много и давно не улыбался так часто.

Когда они свернули к Парк-лейн, Холли коснулась пальцем его ладони. Они шли рядом, близко друг к другу, и Уилл немного отвел ладонь.

Но Холли ни капли не расстроилась в ответ. По крайней мере, ни один мускул на ее лице не дрогнул.

— Спасибо тебе большое за вечер, Уилл.

Он кивнул. Холли зашла за калитку и остановилась у крыльца. У Уилла на мгновение перехватило дыхание: раскрасневшиеся щеки, чуть приоткрытый рот, длинные светлые волосы... Холли вся светилась и смотрела ему в глаза. Она спустилась с лестницы обратно. Уперлась ладонями в широкие перила забора, и Уилл застыл на месте, ожидая... чего-то.

Вокруг был вечер — безумный, красный и фиолетовый, душный. Уилл облизнул губы. Холли ловко наклонилась к нему и невесомо чмокнула в щеку, а потом резко сорвалась с места и, мило смеясь, запрыгнула на ступеньку крыльца. Мгновение — и она исчезла за тяжелыми деревянными дверьми. Уилл прикоснулся к щеке и провел пальцами по шершавой коже — она горела от прикосновения.

Он растерянно улыбнулся.

Разве после всего, что произошло, он не имел право на счастье? Может быть, Холли и была его счастьем — встретить в огромном городе того самого человека... Уилл сцепил руки за головой, медленно побрел в сторону метро.

Сердце тревожно билось в груди.

Один Уилер это счастье отнял, а вторая — вернула. Реальность была интересной штукой.

IV

 

— Добрый вечер. Это я, — Уилл сидел на диване в гостиной и наматывал телефонный шнур на ладонь. 

Туго и сильно.

Нервничал.

Голос Холли на том конце был очень громким и веселым. Уилл понял, что она ему скажет еще до того, как это случилось.

— Привет!

— Дай угадаю, — он перехватил трубку другой рукой.— Поступила?

— Да! Боже. Поверить не могу! — она победно завопила, и Уилл улыбнулся. — А ты веришь? Поступила! На исторический!

— Конечно, верю. Даже не сомневался.

Радость за Холли теплой волной расплылась по телу. Нужно было отметить это дело.

— Зайдешь за мной сегодня? Хочу веселиться. Покажешь, где можно оторваться?

— Оторваться — это точно не про меня. Поздравляю, Холли. Ты большая молодец.

— Да брось. Пять лет в Нью-Йорке и не знаешь ни одного бара? — игриво уточнила она.

Конечно, Уилл знал.

— Тебе все равно ни в одном из них не нальют, — шутливо ответил он. — Хорошо, я зайду за тобой в восемь.

— Спасибо. До встречи! Расскажу тебе всё вечером.

Хруст. Щелчок. На линии повис монотонный гудок. Уилл медленно положил трубку. Забытое уже ощущение вернулось к нему. Возможно, оно закралось еще тогда, неделю назад, у станции метро, где он разглядывал смешные носки Холли, что выглядывали из-под кроссовок. Возможно, это ощущение уже поселилось в груди, когда он заправлял выбившуюся прядь волос ей за ухо. Возможно, оно укрепилось и стало сильнее, когда она коснулась губами его щеки.

Уилл убрал телефон. Закрыл глаза и прижал ладони к лицу. Идиот.

Осень была близка. Уже ждала Нью-Йорк, раскрыв свои холодные объятия. На Парк-плейс было по-пятничному шумно. Уилл дошел до нужного дома и ткнул в кнопку звонка. Дверь загудела, и он потянул ее на себя. В фойе было светло и даже мило — белые плиты на полу, кремовые — на стене. Уилл решил пойти по лестнице. Холли жила на четвертом этаже. Когда он поднимался, то уже слышал, как где-то сверху щелкнул замок двери, и Ace of Base эхом разнеслись по этажам. Холли наверняка приплясывала в коридоре, пока ждала его. Уилл поправил воротничок рубашки.

— Здравствуй, красавчик, — она подмигнула ему, как только Уилл показался на площадке.

Холли чуть ли не прыгала на месте. Она была в белом платье в красный мелкий горох и красных босоножках на каблуках, поэтому казалась выше, чем обычно.

— Возьму сумочку, — Холли скрылась внутри квартиры, и Уилл поддался любопытству: быстро заглянул через открытую дверь, на полу стояло много женской обуви. Вешалка в прихожей была завешана одеждой. Стена напротив была обклеена картинками с бабочками.

Мило.

Громко орала музыка. Холли выбежала из дальней комнаты и через секунду уже закрывала за собой дверь. Во взгляде ее горел озорной огонек.

— Мне позвонили сегодня утром. Сказали, что ждут меня на занятиях с десятого сентября. Похвалили мое сочинение.

— Позвонила родителям?

Мистер и миссис Уилер будут сами не свои от радости. Американская мечта. Успешные дети.

— Сразу же. Мы с ними долго думали, куда мне поехать, и не прогадали.

— Ты проделала большую работу. Это надо отметить!

— Как твои заказы?

Когда они вышли на улицу, Холли взяла Уилла за руку, и Уилл не дернулся в ответ. Пускай.

Пускай все будет так, как будет.

— Все стабильно, — ответил Уилл.

Они погуляли по центру, возле фонтана играли музыканты. У Холли получилось вовлечь Уилла в медленный смешной танец, они шутливо держались за руки и приплясывали вместе с толпой таких же энтузиастов. Холли смеялась.

— Как, кстати, поживают твои родители? — спросил Уилл, отдышавшись после танцев. Они свернули на Саттер-авеню.

— Мама организовала женский клуб. Собираются по выходным. Красят друг другу ногти и потягивают красное полусладкое. Отец вышел на пенсию, но по факту до сих пор наведывается на работу. Доделывает какие-то дела. Купил новую машину.

Холли поправила сбившийся вырез платья, и Уилл заметил кусок белого кружева. Как подросток, ей-богу.

— А старую куда?

— Продал. Деньги подарил мне на переезд, — пожала плечами Холли.

У нее были красные губы — помада идеально подходила под цвет гороха на платье. Под цвет босоножек. Уилл подумал о Карен Уилер. Вот чей стиль чувствовался в Холли.

— Знаю одно местечко. Не совсем бар, скорее ресторан, но тебе понравится.

— Мне закрыть глаза?

Уилл рассмеялся и крепче сжал ладонь Холли в своей руке.

В Санни Роад было тихо и уютно, все как Уилл и любил. Заняв столик у окна во всю стену, Уилл с Холли весело переглянулись.

Беззаботность, которая раньше была спутником Уилла, снова вернулась к нему. Уилл с благодарностью смотрел на Холли, которая превратила обычный вечер пятницы в приятный вечер пятницы. Это многого стоило. Заказали пасту, виски для Уилла и вишневый сок для Холли.

Весь вечер она бесстыдно шутила и звонко смеялась; Холли интимно касалась мыском босоножки его ноги. Уилл не двигался с места и сохранял по-приятному тяжелое ощущение чужого тела. Не разрывал контакт.

На десерт они съели по куску фруктового пирога. Холли облизывалась и чуть ли не мурлыкала, она была похожа на довольную сытую кошку, и Уилл держался изо всех сил, чтобы не опустить ладонь ей на затылок и не зарыться пальцами в густые волосы.

Чтобы не притянуть ее к себе прямо в кафе и не поцеловать. По-серьезному. Он и так умел.

Они вышли на ночной воздух. Уилл застегнул куртку. Помог Холли накинуть тонкий плащ на плечи. На пару мгновений они застыли у входа, и тут Холли встала на цыпочки, чтобы прижаться к губам Уилла своими. Он сначала застыл, не ответив на ласку, боролся с собой. Сестра Майка стояла рядом — тело к телу, они делили одно дыхание на двоих — вот как близка была к нему Холли. Она посмотрела на Уилла из-под ресниц, и блестки на ее веках мерцали в новом свете вывески кафе за их спинами. Уилл положил ей руки на плечи. Холли не отстранилась. Упрямо ждала ответа на поцелуй, и Уилл чуть приоткрыл рот, позволяя Холли делать все, что она хочет.

И Холли смело воспользовалась такой возможностью: Уилл ощутил ее мягкие губы, упорный язык, что тут же ворвался в его податливый рот. Она поцеловала его влажно и горячо. Долго. Пылко.

Так, как давно никто не целовал — Уилл смутно помнил, когда в последний нежно стискивал девичью талию. Когда получал любовь. Когда испытывал ее сам.  
И это чувство опьянило, навалилось огромной волной нежности, отчаяния, чистого кайфа — все сразу. Так страшно, что хорошо. Так хорошо, что страшно.

Они оторвались друг от друга спустя несколько томительных секунд.

— Ты на вкус как виски, — прошептала Холли ему в рот.

— А ты — как вишневый сок.

Уилл улыбнулся, смотря в ее потрясающие карие глаза, и ощутил, как пропасть, от которой он бежал столько лет, снова настигла его. Она надвигалась все ближе. Она почти забрала его к себе.

V

 

— Привык спать один, кошмар, — прошептал Уилл в темноте.

Холли лежала рядом в тонкой длинной майке на голое тело. Еще недавно Уилл ласково гладил ее по животу, скользил рукой выше — до груди. Бережно водил пальцами по ее шее, вызывая мурашки на коже. Холли дышала прерывисто, шумно.

Уилл подвинулся ближе, коснувшись носом ее плеча.

— Ничего, иди сюда, — она прижала его к себе.

Раньше Уилла мучили кошмары — еще до прошлого года. Он мог кричать во сне. Пара таблеток снотворного, если день выдался особенно паршивым, если не очень — горячая ванна перед сном и три глотка виски.

Сейчас было лучше. Холли гладила его по голове, и Уилл блаженно закрыл глаза.

— Кто у тебя был раньше? — шепотом спросила она.

Уилл молчал.

— Имею в виду, последние отношения?

Уиллу пришлось напрячься как следует, чтобы вспомнить. Лента воспоминаний завелась в мозгу.

Кажется, последними отношениями были короткие и жаркие встречи с девушкой, что работала в архитектурном журнале, для которого Уилл рисовал иллюстрацию. Это было около двух с половиной лет назад.

— С девушкой из одного журнала.

— Давно? — уточнила Холли, и Уилл почему-то улыбнулся.

— Два с половиной года назад.

Ее долгий вздох разорвал тишину ночи. Уилл сильнее стиснул Холли в своих объятиях.

— Наверное, рано такое говорить, да? — зашептала Холли вновь. — Но я безумно рада, что встретила тебя. Ты хороший человек. Ты умный. Ты красивый. Ты ужасно сексуальный, ты в курсе?

Уилл смущенно уткнулся ей лицом в живот — горячо подышал на кожу, поцеловал, поцеловал еще раз, оставив на майке мокрый след.

— Ай. Щекотно.

С заказами был короткий перерыв — Уилл даже прибрался в спальне. Расчистил рабочее место возле компьютера и стола, где обычно рисовал. Приколотил дополнительную полку под книжки.

Холли поставила на нее маленькую сирень в горшке — и сама поливала, потому что теперь была частым гостем в этой квартире  
.  
Весь вечер они смотрели фильмы: начали с классики и врубили Терминатора. Потом было Шоу Трумана. На Охотниках за привидениями Уилл уже начал клевать носом, и Холли потянула его в сторону постели.

— Я... — ее голос дрогнул. — Я разговаривала вчера с Майком.

Уиллу бы очень хотелось, чтобы сердце так не екало, когда это имя произносили вслух, но — увы. Он сжал ладонь на талии Холли.

— М. Как там дела? — хрипло произнес он, не слыша своего голоса.

Как могут быть дела? Хорошо. Успешно. Счастливо.

— А вы с ним не общаетесь, да?

— Мы потерялись после школы, — сухо ответил Уилл. — Такое часто случается.

Потерялись после школы вдвоем. Потом потерялись между собой. Одно и тоже.

— А что?

— Да, ты прав. Случается... Да ничего. Я просто подумала, что неплохо было бы встретиться всем вместе. Он пригласил меня на свадьбу в ноябре.

То, что случилось внутри, сложно было описать. Уилл остался лежать неподвижно, не дыша, все еще уткнувшись носом в живот Холли. Ничего не поменялось. Не стало больнее. Но... ладони похолодели. Он чувствовал, как задрожали пальцы на правой руке.

Как в голове что-то нездорово щелкнуло — будто спустили курок.

— Извини, я поторопилась?

Уилл молчал. Он все ждал, когда последняя ниточка, что соединяла его с прошлым, оборвется. Она вот-вот должна была оборваться. Обязана была оборваться. Уилл ведь был готов к подобной новости. Рано или поздно Майк с Джейн должны были обручиться и пожениться. Только Уилл никак не хотел узнать об этом, расслабленно и уязвимо лежа в своей постели.

Значит, Холли рассказала Майку, с кем проводит время в Нью-Йорке?

Значит, Майк сделал вид, что все в порядке. Значит, Холли не знала?

Или знала, но не придала значение? А чему тут, собственно, придавать значение — Холли ничего не знала. Уиллу не за что было ее винить.

— Нет, — выдавил он. — Нет. Не переживай. Я подумаю об этом.

— Отлично, — по голосу было слышно, что Холли улыбалась.

— Передавай им поздравления.

Как он выразился: больнее уже не могло быть? 

Уилл откатился в сторону, выждав несколько минут, чтобы Холли ничего не поняла.

Больнее уже не могло быть? 

Не могло быть?

На потолке в его спальне были трещины. Штукатурка была старая. Ненадежная.

Какого это будет — прийти вместе с Холли на свадьбу?

Уилл ждал, пока Холли рядом заснет. Она обняла его за талию. Глаза были закрыты.

Ты совсем чокнулся, Уилл Байерс? Наверное, он узнал самым последним. Так было правильнее всего, хотя Уилл предпочел бы ни о чем не знать. Кто вообще назначает свадьбу в ноябре, когда так холодно?

Майк. Он же любил прохладную погоду. И ветер. Часто смотрел на улицу из окна во время грозы. Иногда даже специально выбегал в магазинчик у дома, чтобы уловить запах свежести, мокрого после дождя асфальта.

Интересно, проверяли ли они вдвоем с Джейн жизнь Уилла? Если фотография лежала в ящике стола в кабинете Майка (ведь у него наверняка был кабинет) или даже если бы стояла в рамке на полке (вот бред), просил ли Майк у Джейн проверить Уилла?

Наверное, да.

Конечно, да.

Она по работе проверяла сотни людей за день. Бесценное секретное сокровище для Питтсбургской полиции. Уилл поморщился.

Джейн.

Она приезжала в Нью-Йорк жарким летом в 1992. Спустя месяц после того, как Майк в очередной раз вернулся. Она приехала за ним. Гребаные садисты. Возвращаясь к тем ужасным дням, Уилл все больше убеждался, как неправильно он поступил, что позволил Джейн зайти в квартиру.

Они кричали. Выясняли отношения все вместе.

Возможно, неправильно Уилл поступил еще раньше, когда встал между Майком и Джейн на выпускном.

Какого это было, Майк, танцевать со своей удивительной сверх-девчонкой на балу, а потом целоваться с Уиллом у черного выхода из школы?  
Он знал Майка дольше. И больше.

Но Джейн была особенной. Она всегда была особенной.

Уилл взглянул на Холли в своей постели; она безмятежно спала, посапывая. Он поднялся на ноги. Ушел на кухню.

Как показывали в кино, как гласила история — таких семей было много. Трое. Треугольник. Если бы только Джейн умела делиться и не была собственницей — Уилл готов был ради Майка пожертвовать гордостью. Если бы был хоть шанс обрести понимание между ними троими — Уилл бы попробовал. Боже. Он бы попробовал.

Хорошо Майк тогда устроился. Собрал вокруг себя слабых и нуждающихся.

Плеснув в стакан холодной воды, Уилл облокотился на кухонную столешницу и сделал глоток.

Но выбрал он все равно Джейн . Может, считал, что Уилл прекрасно справится сам. , Может, его связь с ней была намного крепче. Может, он любил Уилла недостаточно сильно.

Выяснять уже было поздно. Уилл вылил остатки воды в раковину, а потом дернул ручку крана — сунул ладони под ледяной поток и плеснул воды себе на лицо.  
Одно Уилл понимал четко: Майк никогда не знал, чего хотел, и принимал решения хаотично. Мотаться между двумя штатами с сумкой наперевес — вот был его выбор.

Возвращаться и уходить — вот был его выбор. Ненормально любить и жалеть, и строить из себя горе-героя — вот был его сраный выбор.

Майк звонил ему после, пока Уилл не психанул и не собрал вещи, и не свалил из Куинса. Он звонил часто пьяным и ночью.

По телефону в последнем разговоре, когда Уилл набрался смелости и набрал номер, который все равно знал наизусть, Уилл сказал, что никто не был виноват — а на деле был. Майку следовало послать его еще в Хокинсе, не соглашаться бежать в Мэн.

Тогда, возможно, Уилл был бы другим человеком. Более цельным.

Он прижал к лицу полотенце. Интересно, так все же: Холли знала о них?

Наверняка нет. Или, может, да... Их на тот момент лучшие друзья — весь радиоклуб — конечно, знали. Догадывались родители. Может, Джейн жаловалась Хопперу. Уилл понятия не имел, потому что они с Майком никогда не выясняли. В те моменты они думали, что будут счастливы вместе навсегда.

Полотенце полетело на пол, и Уилл полез за виски в кухонный шкаф.

Как бы Холли ни нравилась ему, ей нельзя было оставаться. Она все равно была сестрой Майка. Она всегда будет сестрой Майка. И она всегда будет связывать Уилла с прошлым, с которым он завязал. Он потратил доллары, потратил время, потратил силы, чтобы твердо стоять на ногах. Потратил сотни часов жизни доктора Мюррея. А все ради чего? Чтобы встретить Холли Уилер — Уилер! — на улице и снова упасть. Даже Изнанка не действовала на него так разрушающе — возможно, потому что тогда он был ребенком и многое забыл.

Уилл налил себе на два пальца в стакан. Виски пах терпко и был чертовски ему нужен в эту ночь. Внутри он разлился горячей и горькой волной, но не принес облегчения, на которое Уилл так надеялся.

VI

 

Телефон звонил три раза утром. Два раза днем, Уилл отвлекался на писк, пока рисовал иллюстрацию с цветами. Для детской сказки про королеву, что жила в волшебном саду. Уилл старательно выводил каждый листик. Использовал тушь и акварель. Каждый раз, когда рука сбивалась и контур выходил не идеальным, он комкал и выбрасывал лист.

Стакан с виски стоял на полке. Рядом с сиренью.

Земля в горшке немного подсохла, и Уилл напоминал себе полить цветок, как только закончит с ненастоящими растениями.  
Холли не сдавалась.

Она позвонила еще дважды в пять вечера. Уилл точно знал, что это она.Никто не звонил ему несколько раз подряд. Мама обычно звонила единожды, а дальше ждала, пока он объявится сам.

Уилл обмакнул кисть в бутылек с тушью.

Вчера ночью он бродил по лесу, только деревья вокруг были не совсем обычными — с них капала слизь прямо под его босые ноги. Земля была стылая. Влажная. Противная. В воздухе пахло затхлостью и плесенью. Уилл проснулся на мокрых от пота простынях, со сбитым к ногам одеялом.

Плохой знак.

Цветы для последней страницы получились только к девяти вечера. Тогда же Уилл наконец встал из-за стола и щедро полил сирень из бутылки с водой.

Изоляция.

Уилл был выжат как лимон. Из него выдавили весь сок. А растерзанную мякоть выбросили на помойку. Уилл лениво слонялся по дому, не выходя на улицу уже третий день. Не отвечал на звонки. Плохо спал.

Холли не успокаивалась. Уилл пробовал отключать телефон от кабеля, но в итоге все равно возвращал его на место ; мучила совесть.

В десять в дверь требовательно постучали. Уилл даже не вздрогнул. Натянув на ноги джинсы, надев первую попавшуюся рубашку, он проковылял в прихожую. Холли стучала все реже. Тише.

— Привет, — спокойно сказал он, когда они с Холли встретились взглядами.

— Привет? — уточнила она.

— Давай пройдемся?

Закрывая дверь на ключ, Уилл уже представлял, как вернется сегодня один: нельзя больше держать Холли так близко. Все было ошибкой сразу, и как он только не понял. Он не просто не обошел эти грабли, он радостно наступил на них и ожидал, что шишки не случится.

— Нам надо поговорить.

— Надо, — согласился Уилл. Холли ступала за ним по пятам. Они вышли из подъезда. Замерли на тротуаре.

— Уилл, что происходит?

— Дойдем до бара?

— Ради бога. Как хочешь, — она покорно шла рядом, рассматривая Уилла так, будто он был диковинным зверем.

В баре Уилл привычно заказал стакан виски и вишневый сок для Холли, но она перебила его и попросила повторить.

Уилл послушался.

Пока они ждали, а потом — держали стаканы в руках и молчали, Уилл думал, как лучше начать.

— Так ты скажешь, что происходит? — Холли помахала ему перед лицом раскрытой ладонью.

— Нам нужно... повременить со всем этим, Холли.

— Со всем этим — это с чем, можно узнать?

Манера ее речи. Ее голос. Ее светлые кудри. Даже то, как она сейчас выпрямила спину и строго обратилась к Уиллу.

Невыносимо. Уилл сделал два глотка горячей жидкости подряд. В голове прояснилось.

— Мне опасно с вами связываться. Одни неприятности, — Уилл опрокинул в себя стакан с остатками виски залпом. Горечь зависла во рту, поползла неприятно по горлу, и он выдохнул себе в ладонь. Холли непонимающе смотрела на него, сидя рядом.

С очаровательными, уже опавшими кудрями и вечными блестками на веках.

— Я не понимаю.

Уиллу хотелось протянуть к ней руку и коснуться нежной щеки пальцами. Ему бы хотелось сказать, что прошлое — полная фигня; что давай закажем еще по стакану и просидим тут всю ночь, и не будем ни о чем волноваться; что Холли ни разу не похожа на Майка.

Но Уилл обещал больше не врать себе.

В Холли многое напоминало Майка, и это пугало до дрожи. Еще одной подобной истории Уилл просто не переживет.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — упрямо спросила Холли, держа стакан в руках и не сделав ни глотка из него.

— Что нам надо держаться друг от друга подальше. Уилеры-Байерсы. Что, весь мир, что ли, на нас клином сошелся? Ты недавно приехала. Оглянись, — он махнул рукой, указывая на полный бар народа. — Вокруг гигантский мир возможностей, а тебе всего девятнадцать.

— Перестань так говорить, — она сморщилась и со стуком поставила стакан на стойку. — Я приехала в Нью-Йорк и встретила тебя. Значит, так было нужно.

— Я больше не могу. Ты знаешь про Майка?

— Что я знаю про Майка? — раздраженно спросила она.

— Мы с твоим братом, — Уилл замолчал, стыд горячо подобрался к щекам. Ко всему лицу. — Встречались.

— Я догадывалась, — сухо ответила Холли и сделала первый глоток.

Уилл печально усмехнулся.

— Очень долго встречались. Жили вместе, — тихо протянул он, наклоняя стакан в разные стороны и заставляя виски разливаться по стеклянным стенкам.

— И что дальше?

Она сложила руки на груди.

— Что теперь, если у вас с Майком не вышло, то и у нас не выйдет? При чем тут Майк вообще? — упрямая морщинка появилась между ее бровей, и Уилл счел это очаровательным.

Холли и сама не замечала, как копировала старшего брата — в жестах, в сложенных на груди руках, во взгляде — требовательном, решительном, смелом.  
Уилл запутался. Он уже не мог отличить, что он любил в Холли (и любил ли?): ее саму или эти отголоски из прошлой жизни, которых он лишился.

— Ты не понимаешь.

— Так объясни, — она наклонилась к нему, схватилась за барную стойку. — Я попробую понять.

Объяснить — слишком простое слово для этого дерьма. Уилл устало потер глаза. Холли неотрывно следила за ним, словно хищник. Объяснить? Ха.

Такое не объясняют. Такое переживают, начиная с чертовой Изнанки, которую он прошел от начала и до конца вместе с Майком. Продолжая срывами и слезами, приступами, посттравматическим синдромом, с которым жил до двадцати лет и с которым боролся вместе с Майком. Если идти дальше — с любовью, о которой Уилл читал в книжках и про которую смотрел фильмы — она существовала, она пришла в его жизнь, и она покинула его. Еще шесть лет назад, когда Майк ушел навсегда. А ведь Уилл думал, что такие связи не распадаются.

Так обещал Майк. Когда они жили в Портленде и вместе таскались по улицам до ночи, изучали пригород и центр, сравнивали просто так мороженое изо всех вагончиков и кафе. Смотрели фильмы до боли в глазах. Читали друг другу вслух. Накуривались. Говорили часами.

Так обещал Майк, когда жил с Уиллом в Нью-Йорке: отслеживал вакансии в НАСА, ходил на математические курсы, строил их будущее. Они часто зависали в центральном парке. Ели сахарную вату. Потом — пили пиво по вечерам. Трахались в машине Майка, в подсобке на прежней работе у Уилла, дома, в мотелях — для прикола. Делили одну постель в съемной квартире, с которой Уилл съехал, как только Майк нарушил свое обещание.

Когда он собрал все свои шмотки и свалил вместе с Джейн летом 1992 года. После оглушающих криков. От эмоций Джейн вещи в их квартире буквально летали, она разбила стекло на кухне. Уилл все это помнил, хотя старался забыть. Даже с помощью врача.

Холли все еще смотрела ему в глаза.

— Я не могу это объяснить, — устало ответил Уилл. — Все слишком сложно и запутано. Тебе не стоит соваться во все это. Пожалуйста. Я поступил неправильно, когда дал нам шанс.

— Неправда, — невозмутимо отбила Холли его подачу и улыбнулась.

Уилл чувствовал притяжение к ней — необычное, горячее, такое, какого давно не случалось в его жизни, и она это знала.

Но он продолжал гнуть свою линию, потому что это было важно.

— Это уже нездорово, ты понимаешь? На планете миллиарды людей, а мы вечно ошиваемся друг возле друга, — бросил он, начиная раздражаться.

— Послушай, Уилл...

— Нет, подожди, — он забрал стакан у нее из рук и сделал жадный глоток. — Как ты можешь быть рядом со мной, если даже не знаешь, что я испытываю к тебе?

— По-моему, это очевидно. Очевидно, что что-то испытываешь, — она притянула стакан обратно.

— Да? А если это к Майку? А если у меня все перемешалось в голове?

— Прошло уже много лет, Уилл. У Майка скоро будет свадьба, понимаешь? Может быть, я здесь, чтобы как раз тебя спасти?

Уилл рассмеялся — не мог не.

Спасти. Это у Уилеров миссия такая? Уилл ощущал себя больной собакой. Скулящей. Просящей о помощи. Неужели он выглядел именно так?  
Тогда вся терапия, проговаривания, ритуалы и курсы таблеток — все это полная хрень?

— Боже, как же ты на него похожа.

— Прекрати. Мы с ним совершенно разные люди, — Холли уже не казалась столь беззаботной, какой выглядела обычно. Уилл чувствовал ее силу и подсознательно тянулся к ней.

Наверное, ему не хотелось действительно расходиться. А может быть, и хотелось. Кто знал. Единственное, что он понимал четко — что зависимость от этой семейки уже вросла в него основательно.

Он заказал еще виски. Холли хмурилась.

— Не знаю, что было у вас с моим братом, и знать не хочу. И не хочу думать, кто из вас поступил плохо, мне все равно. Мне важно то, что сейчас происходит между нами, и я не хочу, чтобы оно кончалось.

Уилл смотрел в свой напиток. Оставался последний аргумент, который точно должен был отрезвить их двоих.

— Хорошо. Допустим, — он повернулся лицом к Холли. — Мне двадцать семь. У меня проблемы, ты же была у меня дома. Видела таблетки? Видела визитки врача? Я хожу к психиатру. Не к психотерапевту.

Она слушала его, сложив руки на коленях, как самый старательный и внимательный ученик в мире.

— А тебе девятнадцать и...

— Это потому что ты потерялся в детстве в лесу?

— Откуда ты знаешь про лес? — устало спросил Уилл.

— Родители хранят старые газеты в комоде в гостиной.

— Ясно. Тогда я не понимаю, почему ты все еще здесь и не вызывала такси до дома?

Бармен иногда поглядывал на них с интересом, и Уилл от этого злился. Холли заказала себе вишневый безалкогольный коктейль. Уилл следил за тем, как она говорила, как шевелились ее губы, и понимал — Холли красивая. Мягкая, добрая, сильная и невероятно веселая. Такая, что встреть он ее в школе, будь они ровесниками — влюбился бы еще тогда без памяти.

— Если не понимаешь, то я объясню, — она потянула коктейль из трубочки. Капля сорвалась с самого ее края и попала Холли на подбородок. Красная, вишнево-алая. Холли вытерла ее пальцем, и Уилл словно очнулся.

Ему было двадцать семь, а ощущал он себя на двадцать. Словно на дворе был все тот же девяностый или девяносто первый.

Жуткое ощущение пустоты и беспомощности заполнило всего его целиком. Без остатка. Как заполняла его когда-то Изнанка. Как заполняла его любовь к Майку.  
— Когда я увидела тебя в метро, то не была уверена, что это ты, — продолжала Холли спокойным голосом. — Но чувство, которое появилось... Я вышла за тобой на станции, Уилл. Пошла за тобой по незнакомой темной улице. Что-то екнуло у меня вот здесь, — она положила ладонь себе на грудь. — Когда я тебя встретила

— У тебя это впервые, да? — спросил сипло Уилл, допивая виски до конца.

Холли промолчала, только посмотрела на него влажными глазами.

Он предлагал проводить ее до дома. Предлагал вызвать ей такси. Но Холли не слушала — упрямство было у нее в крови, ничего с этим уже не поделать.

Уилл медленно и тяжело поднимался по лестнице к своей квартире, зная, что Холли тихонько шла следом. Дверь закрывать не стал. Холли сама повернула ключ в замке, пряча их двоих от всего мира. Уилл устало прошел в гостиную, швырнул сумку на журнальный столик, заваленный эскизами и мятыми черновиками, слепо нашарил таблетки — голова просто раскалывалась.

Холли сбегала на кухню и налила ему стакан воды.

Уилл не сказал спасибо. Молча сделал пару глотков, проталкивая таблетку водой внутрь. Шатаясь, добрался до спальни, и как было, прямо в одежде, рухнул на постель. Тепло чужого тела укутало его сверху — это Холли легла рядом, положив на Уилла ноги, руками обняв его за плечи, и уткнулась ему губами в шею.

— Я тебя не обижу, — прошептала она мягко.

Уилл ей не верил, но сил отвечать вслух у него не было. Он закрыл глаза. Он чертовски устал. Устал вариться в переживаниях, в мыслях о Майке, в мыслях о прошлом.  
Холли двинулась еще ближе, нависнув над ним, и Уилл повернулся к ней лицом.

Холли склонилась и нежно коснулась своими сухими губами его — вечно обкусанных, с шершавой коркой, не предназначенных для поцелуев губ. Но ей, видимо, было плевать. Уилл запустил руку в мягкие пышные волосы, погладил Холли по затылку.

— Спи. Я буду здесь. Всегда буду здесь.

Уилл бы очень хотел в это верить.

Очень.

Закрыл глаза, позволяя темноте окружить его.


End file.
